


5 times Derek saves Jackson + 1 time Jackson saves Derek

by Raibean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibean/pseuds/Raibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Derek saves Jackson + 1 time Jackson saves Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill at teenwolfkink on livejournal; prompt available here: http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=6478670#t6478670

1\. "You don't talk about this to anyone," Jackson hissed. His hands were so tight around Derek's collar, the knuckles were white. By contrast, Derek's knuckles had blood on them. A few feet away, Jungle's parking lot, is the guy Derek just beat the crap out of. 

"What, you don't want the pack knowing that you got into trouble you couldn't get out of?"

Jackson just looked at Derek like he was stupid. "I'm not out to them yet," he said, stepping back.

"Oh." Now he was just embarrassed. "Right." He shook his head. "I won't tell anyone THAT part."

Jackson shook his head. "You fucker. He was gonna go home with me."

Derek scoffed. "He was an Argent hunter that's been following you for two days. He had orders to set your body up like a scarecrow in my front yard."

Jackson shrugged. "You said that earlier, but you also didn't warn me about him. A little text message might have been nice." 

"Speaking of text messages, I was thinking of putting a message in a bottle and shoving it up his ass before dropping him off at the Argents'. 

"Pretty sure that's sexual assault."

Derek ended up letting Jackson carry the guy home with the words "Stay off my lawn" slashed through the hunter's leather coat. Jackson gives the guy one unconscious, tongueless kiss, just to remember how his lips felt. 

"Pretty sure that's sexual assault," Derek told him. Jackson rolled his eyes. Derek thought he did that instead of laughing.

"So are you coming home with me or what?"

"Excuse me?" 

Jackson gave Derek the once over. "Well you got rid of my date. You have to be my new one."

Derek wasn't sure if Jackson was joking or if he really felt that entitled."Don't act like you totally wouldn't be into the Hero's Reward fantasy. 'Oh, Derek, thank you for saving me from the big bad hunter'."

Derek decided Jackson was joking, so he laughed. "I'll walk you to your door."

"Do I at least get a goodnight kiss?"

"Not when you taste like hunter."

 

2\. Derek was not the best strategist, and it was twice as hard when he couldn't keep track of his pack. They were fighting the Alphas, and Derek had his hands full. He was cut up in a few places, but for the most part, he was giving more than he got. What he wouldn't give to have another number on his side, but Scott was decidedly Not Here. And after the manipulation he'd been doing a few months ago, Derek had expected some help with this. Well, that was his mistake. 

"Erica, Isaac!" he shouted. "Mama bear!"

"You FUCKER!" Erica shouted. She threw an Alpha hard enough to hit a tree several yards to Derek's right. "I'm kinda busy, Derek!"

"I swear to god, Erica, if you don't mama bear someone, I will put you on babysitting duty for the next two weeks!"

Two minutes later, it looked like a bad call. Isaac and Boyd were used to fighting next to each other. Erica would (grudgingly) fight by someone, but she hadn't gotten enough practice with Jackson yet. Part of that was because Jackson refused to admit he could need help. 

"Watch out, you little twerp!" Erica yelped.

This was exactly what Derek didn't need. He pushed two Alphas aside to get to Jackson and Erica. The Alphas had other ideas. 

Isaac and Boyd were the ones who bailed him out, and he rushed over to his headstrong Betas who were nearly as mad at each other as they were at the attacking pack. 

"If you two don't start respecting each other, I'm going to beat it into you."

That was when the Argents showed up, Scott in tow. Asshole. Allison took a shot at his chest, and Jackson tried to take it. Derek didn't think, just pushed Jackson down and got an armful of arrow. It was not his day. He saw Scott turn around to lecture Allison, and Mr. Argent looked like he was about to get into it, and really that was all Derek needed to literally pick Jackson up by the seat of his pants and run. Erica was halfway back to the safehouse, from the look of it.

"I'm making you run drills with Erica for a week," Derek snarled at Jackson.

"I don't need help!" Jackson, pushed Derek's side, forcing him to let go. He dropped to the ground. "I'm tired of you babying me." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"You'll notice that I told Isaac to help out Boyd, and he's been in the pack far longer than you."

"It isn't fair -"

"Do you think I'm doing this to embarrass you?" Derek grabbed Jackson by the shirt. "I'm doing this to keep you safe. You think it sucks? Tough. The more you get used to fighting alongside someone, getting used to their movements and what they're doing, the better we'll be as a pack. The better YOU'LL be at noticing your enemy's movements and avoiding them. You WILL learn to work with us, Jackson. You show me effort, you show me you're really working for it, and I'll stop putting pack members on babysitting duty. We won't watch over you in case an Argent comes, but to be honest, I'm not sure you would call us if you got into trouble." He let go of Jackson, who looked sullen. "I need that security, Jackson."

 

3\. "Vampires," Stiles told him.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Derek groaned and rubbed his eyes. "You read that in the bestiary?" 

"Hey, those Ancient Latin lessons Lydia's been giving me are paying off."

"Still in the friend zone?"

Stiles shrugged. "I asked Lydia to teach me because I respect her intelligence. She agreed to because she needs someone who's a bit more Switzerland about this whole ridiculously mystical world we live in. I'm not in the friend zone, I'm an actual friend."

"Whatever. So do you already have a return favor in mind, or are you keeping this one in your pocket?"

"Pocket."

"Alright."

When Stiles left, Derek called Scott. He needed to see if an alliance was any good. Outside, Erica and Boyd were keeping watch. They were probably running faster than was good for them, which was usual, judging by how many times they'd cuddle and pass out on the couch after their shift. Isaac and Jackson were underground, training. Isaac was probably the best at teaching Jackson; he was patient and unflappable. Boyd was the best at fighting next to Jackson; he had a good instinct for movement, and he would always warn Jackson if something was coming his way. Erica... Jackson would probably deny it, but Derek knew that Jackson liked Erica the best. Erica constantly egged him on, always challenged him to be better. When Erica said Jackson sucked, he believed it, but Erica always told Jackson he could do better. Jackson always thought that of himself, so in his eyes, Erica had confidence in him. Jackson respected Erica's opinion, and Erica respected that Jackson would never fail to get back up. Considering that, Derek wasn't too surprised by what Jackson confessed on the run home.

"I told Erica. You know, about me being multi. Bi. Pan. Whatever."

"But not the others?"

Jackson scowled. "I'll get to them!"

Derek laughed. "I don't care. It's none of my business." They'd reached Jackson's front yard. 

"Hey. I owe you a kiss or two, don't I?"

"Saving the princess is part of my job, Jackson," Derek teased. "You don't have to kiss me."

"Well, you do still owe me that date."

"If you keep saying stuff like this, I'm going to start thinking you mean it."

"I do, jackass. You're just too insecure to consider it." Jackson put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Permission to kiss, Alpha?"

"Permission granted, beta."

Jackson was a surprisingly soft kisser. He was teasing, almost begging Derek for more tongue, more contact. Derek... he could be an aggressive kisser, the way Kate had taught him, but he preferred to be careful and slow, drawing out pleasure, hitting every nerve as he moved tongue and lips and teeth. Paying attention to memorize his partner's reactions (something else Kate had taught him). 

The smell of a corpse hit them both like a bucket of water. Derek opened his eyes to meet Jackson's gaze. Jackson was looking for direction, and Derek hoped that he read Derek's blink like a nod: Follow my lead.

Derek put an arm around Jackson's waist, and Jackson grabbed Derek's ass with both hands. The predator used that moment to come at Jackson. Derek didn't even need to pull away to clock the vampire square on the jaw. Jackson did pull away, though to give the guy a good kick in the gut.

"I'm getting tired of saving your ass, Whittemore."

"You say that, but we both know you love it."

"All I know is that I gotta take this guy over to the hunting grounds as a show of good faith."

 

4\. "Why are we doing fight-training twice as often this week?" Erica asked. She usually loved training, but today she was annoyed.

"We have midterms coming up," Boyd explained.

"I am sick and tired of having to watch over you pups." Derek picked a chair up. 

Erica faked a coughing fit. "Jackson."

"Shut the fuck up, Err."

"Whatever, Jackass."

"I'm confident in your abilities to run and hide," Derek continued loudly, "but you can't always do that."

"What are we doing today?" Isaac asked.

"I'm going to throw this chair at you guys until one of you breaks it."

"You've gotta be fucking kiddi-" THUD. Jackson caught the chair.

"That's no way to break a chair, Jackson."

Jackson threw it back.

Derek hit it, bending the metal as he did so. He got another chair from the pile he's assembled in the corner.

"Basically, you're going to be here until you break one," he announced. 

Unsurprisingly, Isaac was the first one to break a chair. Derek threw a couple more at him to make sure he could do it on command. This exercise wasn't just about brute strength, it was about controlling how much strength you used. Isaac was always best at control. After that, Derek had him throwing chairs for Boyd. 

Jackson and Erica goaded each other. That was usual. What wasn't usual was Erica's reaction.

"Come on, Erica, you're stronger than that," Jackson sneered after a stool hit the ground, intact.

"Fuck you, Jackson!" Erica hurled herself at him. Derek didn't bother breaking them up. If he had to interfere every time Erica started a fight, he'd get no rest whatsoever. On the other hand, she looked like she was about to claw out Jackson's eyeballs, and that wouldn't heal easily.

He put his arm in front of hers, and her strength was enough to fracture his radius. He pulled Erica off of Jackson and set her on the stool she had failed to break.

"Look at this," he said, taking off his jacket. His bone was already healing; his skin was already bruising. "You can break my arm when you're angry, but when you're focused, you can't break a chair." Erica chewed on the inside of her cheek, staring at the ground. "Jackson was right: You ARE stronger than that. You know it. I know it. We all know it. Now you need to learn to harness it." Erica nodded. "Don't get angry at Jackson because he's telling you the truth. And don't try to hurt him like that, either. I have enough problems keeping him alive as it is."

"Yeah, 'cause that's such an inconvenience to you." She rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because Jackson's the favorite," Boyd called out. Erica grinned back at him.

"Alright, let's get back to practice." Derek threw another chair at Erica. CRACK.

 

5\. First things first: Get Jackson out of there. Derek didn't really have any morals against escorting his boyfriend to and from getting liquored up, especially since his werewolf metabolism would clear up the alcohol twice as fast. His drunk, underage boyfriend trying to get his pants off by the urinals in a public restroom? He had a bit of a problem with that. 

"Derr, I don't wanna go to the car."

"Yeah, you do. You wanna wait out the drunkenness and the mini-hangover you're going to get, and then you wanna make out in the backseat of my car."

"I don't wanna go to the car."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Wanna walk."

"Okay." He followed Jackson across the street and over a bridge. Jackson was humming a song that went something like "badaDAdalalala hmmmm". Or maybe it wasn't a song at all.

Over the bridge was a 7-11, and Derek sat Jackson on the sidewalk outside. He bought water and a Reese's Fastbreak (Jackson's favorite). When he walked outside, Jackson was halfway across the bridge. Derek rolled his eyes and walked to catch up. 

"Sober yet?" he called.

"No!" Jackson answered. He laughed loudly, arms opened to the sky.

Derek caught up to him, and Jackson pulled him close.

"I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up." He tried to kiss Derek, but Derek pulled away.

"Let's wait until you're sober, okay?"

Jackson seemed to think this was the funniest thing in the world. "Prude! Prude," he chanted. "I bet you've never even done it. With a guy."

"You're pretty mean drunk, you know?" Derek teased.

"Nuh-uh. I'm sweet. You said I'm sweet, remember?" Jackson sat on the guard of the bridge. "Say I'm sweet."

"You're sweet." Derek rolled his eyes. "You're also needy when you're drunk. Remind me to never let you drink tequila again."

"I'm not needy; you're just hot." Jackson stood up, steadying himself with the lamppost. 

Derek looked over the bridge. They weren't that high up; at most Jackson would probably break his arm if he fell. No reason to get worried, then. Jackson started to twirl himself around the lamppost.

"Do you think I'm pretty enough to be a stripper?"

"I wish I were recording this," Derek muttered.

"Hey, get up here."

"No."

Jackson pouted. "You're never any fun. You don't even let me push you against the car and make out with you."

Derek did a double-take. "I didn't know you wanted to do that."

"I'm gonna jump into the river."

"Don't do that, Jackson."

Jackson shrugged. "It looks nice."

"It looks wet. I don't even have any towels."

"I wanna go swimming."

Derek grabbed Jackson's wrist. "You'll break your arm." 

"You suck." And then Jackson pitched himself over the edge of the bridge.

A couple of things happened. Derek freaked out and grabbed Jackson's wrist too tightly, breaking it. The force of Jackson's weight combined with gravity actually dislocated it. Jackson's drunken flailing knocked his head against the bridge, and for a second, Derek was sure he'd been knocked out. However, having a still Jackson made it pretty easy to pull him back up. He was definitely awake when Derek got him onto the sidewalk.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" asked Derek, exasperated. "You just pitch yourself over a bridge? Do you have a death wish or something? Jesus."

"I'm sorry," Jackson mumbled. He sounded significantly less drunk, and Derek wondered if the adrenaline had something to do with that.

"Here's what's going to happen: You're going to sit down, drink this water bottle and eat this goddamn candy bar that I got you, and we're not moving until you've sobered up. THEN, I'm going to put your busted arm back in place. And we're not making out until your wrist is healed."

Jackson didn't say anything, just meekly took the water bottle from the bag in Derek's arm. Derek sat next to Jackson and put his arm over Jackson's shoulders.

"Fucking listen to me, okay?" he said softly.

Jackson nodded.

 

+1. "So what the fuck is this whole siren thing about?" Jackson asked Stiles.

"You mean How do we defeat them or Who are they going to hit next?"

"How do we kill them, asshole?" 

"Fire, mostly. They dry out pretty quick on land."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "How many things need to get burned around here?" He stood up to go. "So what, I just torch her shirt?"

"Her?"

"I read the Odyssey in class. I know they're supposed to be super-hot ladies."

"The Bestiary says Sirens don't really have a gender. They can shapeshift into any human form."

"So if someone is in werewolf form, they're definitely not the siren?"

"Yeah."

"But the siren could look like anyone."

"Yeah."

Jackson frowned. "Great." He drove over to the pack house. He called Derek, but it went to voice mail. "Hey, babe. After the attack on Erica, I decided to be responsible and got Stiles to look up Sirens. Basically fire is your friend. I'll be home soon. Tell Erica's broken ribs I said hi."

Right after he hung up, the phone rang.

"Hey," Derek said, "where are you?"

"On the way to yours."

"And you're definitely not in my car, which is parked outside your house, playing a prank on me?"

Jackson turned on the radio so Derek could hear it. "Does this sound like a prank?"

"... Shit."

"It's a siren, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"And he looks like me? That is super-romantic. Wait, I'm headed over. I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck myself."

"How do I kill this thing?"

"Take off your shirt, light it on fire, and throw it at his head. He'll go up pretty quick."

"If you think I'm setting my car on fire, then you don't know me very well."

"Fine. Keep 'em busy till I get there."

Jackson might have decided not to get out of his car right away because watching his boyfriend make out with a body-clone of himself was hot. And for the record? Totally worth it. On the other hand, watching a Siren disguised as him conjure up a globe of water he was going to use to drown his boyfriend was not pleasant. Jackson opened the door, catching Derek as he fell back, and grabbed the Siren's collar. Jackson slammed the Siren onto the street and pulled out his lighter. Unfortunately, the Siren still had the water ready, and he had no problems making Jackson's lighter useless.

"Fuck you; my hair was perfect!" Jackson turned his head. "Derek, get a lighter."

"I don't have one."

Jackson sighed. This was not surprising, considering the day he was having. "Don't you have a cigarette habit to support?"

"I don't smoke." A pause. "Please tell me you don't smoke, either."

"You never know when some hottie is going to need a light." He punched the Siren in the face.

"Yeah, sure. Let me check my car. You keep beating the crap out of our new enemy."

The Siren tried to scratch Jackson's face. Jackson pushed his arms down and kneed him in the stomach.

"He's so dramatic," he told the Siren. "You're probably going to disappear after we kick your ass."

"You're so not getting one up on me," the Siren hissed in Jackson's voice, "even if your pre-Bear boyfriend finds a lighter."

"Hey, Derek totally pulls off the pre-Bear look."

Derek coughed loudly. "If you don't stop referring to me as 'pre-Bear', I may conveniently not find any lighters."

"It's totally hot on you, baby," Jackson assured him. 

"... Yeah, I got nothing."

"Can you take care of this?" Jackson asked. "I think I have another lighter in the car."

At Derek's nod, Jackson rolled off the Siren and let Derek pounce on him. Jackson was looking forward to what the adrenaline would do to them once the Siren had run off. Or been killed. Whatever.

Sure enough, there was an extra lighter in his glove compartment. He grabbed his crow bar, wrapped one of his extra shirts around it, and lit his new torch.

"Take this, you copy-cat!"

Derek jumped up, and so did the siren, but Jackson's aim was just fine. It hit the Siren in the stomach, flooring him and lighting him up pretty fast. Derek jumped back, and Jackson ran over to the Siren's legs to pull the Siren away from the car.

"You're an idiot," Jackson told Derek, "and you're going to get yourself and your car blown up because you don't think."

"Thanks."

"Alright." Jackson put an arm on Derek's shoulder. "Tell me, who's the prettiest Beta in the pack?"


End file.
